This invention relates to a new and novel anchor device for holding hoses against retracting slidable movement.
Truck mounted cleaning equipment frequently uses long hoses to reach from power equipment in a vehicle to various rooms in a dwelling or other building. The hose must at times be pulled up steps in order to reach rooms in multiple story dwellings. In such cases, a rather heavy retracting pull exists on the hoses, making it difficult for the operator to handle the cleaning head.